Mythic Lord Physiology
The power to use the abilities of a mythic lord. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called *Alpha Beast Physiology *Beast/Creature/Monster/Race/Zero Progenitor Physiology *Creature King/Lord/Lady/Master/Mistress/Queen/Zero Physiology *Legendary Beast/Creature/Monster/Zero Lord Physiology *Monster King/Lord/Lady/Master/Mistress/Queen/Zero Physiology *Mythological King/Lord/Lady/Master/Mistress/Queen/Zero/Progenitor Physiology *Mythic Lordship Capabilities The user either is or can transform into a Mythic Lord, the most powerful form of a certain mythological creature. Unlike lesser examples of their creature type, the mythic lord possesses inherent skill in certain forms of magic (such as dark or holy) and may have control legions of minions of their type of creature, be it the creature type itself or lesser forms, such as control over Vampirically-created undead for certain Vampire Lords, over their type of beast for Werebeast Lords, or over other types of undead for Undead Lords, and so forth. Also, mythic lords are known to have a certain resistance against or complete immunity to many weaknesses of their creature type; on top of that, even if they die, they are powerful enough to be reborn after a specific time period has passed. Furthermore, depending on the user, they may have a demonic or holy nature, thus granting them access to even more powerful abilities. Moreover, there can also be some instances of race lords within sub-races, like Succubi/Incubi, Wraiths, and among others. Applications *Alpha Physiology *Beast Lordship *Divine Force Manipulation/Demonic Force Manipulation **Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation *Mystical Conversion *Mystical Soul *Mythological Creation: Limited to their type of creature and its subtypes the user can create. *Mystic Empowerment *Mythological Manifestation *Mystic Derivation: Limited to their bestial domain. *Mythic Energy Manipulation *Mythic Manipulation: Limited to their type of creature and its subtypes. *Mythic Magic: Limited to their type of magic the creature and its subtypes can use. *Mythic Physiology **Mythical Bestiary *Mythic Technology *Power Sharing/Power Bestowal **Power Transferal **Upgrading Subordination *Supernatural Manipulation/Foreignness Manipulation *Subordination Manipulation *Mythic Morphing: Capable of transforming to and from their creature form/subtypes. **Transformation/Species-Shifting ***Form Creation ***Partial Transformation *Enhanced Self-Resurrection *Limitation Transcendence **Weakness Resistance Variations * Alien Lord Physiology * Angel Lord Physiology ** Fallen Angel Lord Physiology ** Sex Angel Lord Physiology * Beast Lord Physiology * Demon Lord Physiology ** Ascended Demon Lord Physiology ** Sex Demon Lord Physiology * Demonic-Undead Lord Physiology * Divine Lord Physiology * Dragon Lord Physiology * Fairy Lord Physiology * Genie Lord Physiology * Ghost Lord Physiology * Machine Lord Physiology * Mage Lord Physiology * Merfolk Lord Physiology * Undead Lord Physiology ** Ghoul Lord Physiology ** Mummy Lord Physiology ** Vampire Lord Physiology ** Zombie Lord Physiology * Werebeast Lord Physiology ** Werewolf Lord Physiology * Werepire Lord Physiology Associations *Empowered Physiology *Fictional Lordship *Magical Entity Physiology *Mythic Heroes Physiology: Emulate the legendary protectorate and messianic archetypes. *Mythical Plane Lordship **Supernatural Dominion *Prime Being *Nurarihyon Physiology *Transcendent Physiology: Divine level of power over the same creatures. Limitations *Often still possesses the same weaknesses as the standard version of their type of mythic being, but to a lesser degree. *May still be vulnerable to Conversion Negation or similar abilities. Known Users See Also: Monster Lord. Gallery Princess Celestia and Princess Celestia Day promotional MLP The Movie.jpg|Princess Celestia and Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), the former rulers of the magical land Equestria. Future_Twilight_Sparkle_ID_S9E26.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), the ruler of friendship and current ruler of the magical land Equestria. Shining_Armor_and_Princess_Cadance_use_spell_of_love_S2E26.png|Princess Cadance and Shining Armour (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), the rulers of the crystal ponies. MLP The Movie Queen Novo official artwork.png|Queen Novo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), the queen of the seaponies and hippogriffs. Thorax new form ID S6E26.png|Thorax (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), the current leader of the changelings. Queen_Chrysalis_ID_S9E8.png|Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), the former leader of the changelings. Rain_Shine_ID_S8E23.png|Rain Shine (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), the leader of the kirins. Tirek ID S4E26.png|Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) MLP The Movie The Storm King official artwork.png|The Storm King (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) File:Aslan_(The_Chronicles_of_Narnia).gif|Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia), the king of the magical land Narnia. Happy Ness profile.jpg|Happy Ness (Happy Ness: The Secret of the Loch), the queen of the nessies. Simon Finkle profile v2.jpg|Simon (Trollz) Abrahamic Religions Adam.jpg|With God creating him out of earth, Adam (Abrahamic Religions) is the very first Human to ever be created, and also a progenitor to all of humanity... Abrahamic Religions Eve.PNG|... Eve on the other hand, was born from the fragment of Adam’s rib ever since he was alone, giving her the title Mother of All the living because she is the female progenitor of all humanity. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mystic Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers